madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Leitmeritz-Olmutz Campaign
Vanadis Civil War: Ellen vs Mira is the third battle in the Madan no Ou no Vanadis series, where Ellenora Viltara battle against her fellow Vanadis, Ludmira Lurie who was Felix Aaron Thenardier's royal allies to decimate Tigrevrumud Vorn, the Earl of Alsace who was now allied with Zhcted under the King Victor's recognition. In spite the clear differences between him and Thenadier, Tigre had decided to take on Thenadier by gathering as many possible allies as possible; including the alliance request from Brune Crown, Viscount Augue and an attempt to persuade Mira to be his temporary ally. Aside from that, Tigre is also learn about the ill rivalry between Ellen and Mira; with his presence in their lives would also leading the first Vanadis Civil War. Plot Prelude Elen's involvement in saving and annexed Alsace has became trending news to both Brune and Zhcted. As King Victor approved over Tigre's position as Elen's general, in courtesy of Sofya Obertas's advice. Prior exiting from the court, Elen met Mila and both argued each other until Sofy arrived and stopped them. To Elen's shock, she learned that Mila allied with Thenadier to defeat both Tigre and Elen. In Alsace, Mashas Rodant visited both Tigre and Lim and although initially suspected over the Lim and Leitmeritz solders, Mashas apologized after Tigre explains everything to him. Here, Tigre first send a request letter to the Brune Royal Crown. With Marthus suggestion, Tigre would see Viscount Augue, one of Brune neutral ministers, as his first ally. In exchange for his troops and affiliation, Tigre, Lim, Rurick and a small fraction of Leitmeritz Army would help the Viscount to repel nearby bandits within the region. Even after he subjugate the bandits, Hughes remained . After Tigre finally convinced Hughes to be his ally, Tigre and Lim reunited with Elen in the mansion in the mountains. In the same time, Lim found an scratched armor, which presumably Olmutz Amour, to Ellen and she wasn't happy about it. Despite their hostile encounter, Tigre managed to break their childish fight and gotten Mira's attention. The group would then take their horse ride to Rodrick for the hot spring. While on their journey, both Mira and Tigre discussed each other about Tigre's condition. While on their way back, Tigre and his group would then ambushed by the Seven Chains Assassins. Though they survived the ambush, Lim was poisoned and to make matter worst, Elen was demoralized and Tigre. Just as they were in a sitting duck situation, Mila managed to saved them and killed the mercenaries without mercy. In the same time however, Mila criticized Elen that her emotions made her unqualified as a Vanadis, before she accepted Tigre's gratitude and left the to Olmutz silently. Battle Initiation Mira's Siege of Leitmeritz Under the request from Thenadier, Mira is ordered to attack Leitmeritz if Ellen and her army march to Brune. With 3000 armies had Leitmeritz surrounded, Ellen had to discussed over with Rim and Tigre. Formerly purposed to retaliate against the Olmutz Army, Ellen would then have Tigre to make the decision . Tigre realized that the attack on Leitmeritz not only affected Ellen and it's people, it also put Viscount and allies in jeopardy. Instead of retaliating, Tigre would suggested to sent both letters to persuade Mira to ceasefire and urged her army to retreat. He also asserted that should Mira failed to comply, the Leitmeritz Army will make the invaders retreat. The Battle of Tatra Fortress The next day, Mila's troops mysteriously retreat from the Burkina Plains. Mila's army retreat would frustrated Ellen, who claimed that the previous siege was a trick to distract both Ellen and her troop from Leitmeritz. Without wasting any time, Ellen immediately command her army march to Mount Tatra, However, with complex geographical terrain and extreme winter in Mountain Tatra, as well as the Tatra Fortress's tighten security, the army have to camp within the mountain foot and diverse plans in order to advance. In order to lower the casualty, Tigre suggests himself in a scouting mission around the mountains, where he learn met and chat the Frozen Mind Vanadis. With the safe shortcut from Tigre Ellen would employ 100 soldiers, including herself and Tigre, march into the fortress accordance to Tigre's shortcut. Little did the army know however, is the fortress security were tighten than before and it has prompt Ellen to charge in front of the gate. Ellen's strong yet exhausted Cleave the Wind (Ley Admos)) managed to breach the castle defense, but the castle's archers retaliated by shooting a barrage of arrows to Ellen, though eventually saved by Tigre. It take a combination of Ellen and Tigre's powers to finally break the Fortress Gate; instantly dropped the castle morale. Ellen led her army breach into the fortress, not before confronted and fought Mira along the way. Both Vanadis fought fiercely with their might and powers. Despite the heated competition, neither Vanadis emerged victorious and their respective army were not allowed to interfere their personal battle. That is until a surviving Seven Chain assassin, who suddenly came from the crowd, rushed to assassinate Ellen. Mila came to the rescue Ellen but she is unable to defend herself. Luckly, she is narrowly saved by Tigre's shot. Though surprised over the performance, Mila slapped Tigre for lying about his identity from their previous encounter and asked why his arrow shot saved her. Tigre would reply that as a gratitude for their previous tea. Mila would then asked Tigre why would he go so far just to seek her affiliation. Tigre would responds that all he ever did is for Alsace's peaceful future and he need strong allies to defend it's peace. His sincere words has moved the Frozen Mind Vanadis and she announced for her neutrality from Brune Inner Affairs. Even with the peaceful truce between Tigre and Mira, the ill-rivalry between both Vanadis persists as they each vowed to obtain Tigre. Aftermath Mila's declaration for her neutrality has affected the entire land. With Mira no long acted as his ally, Thenadier send a ceasefire letter to both Asvarre and Sachtstein, Brune's western rival kingdoms, as his new ally to counter the Earl of Vorn. Roland, the Dark Knight of Brune who was fought the invading Sachtstein Army from the West, is now under orders from the Imperial Court and pull off the Navarre Knights. Assuming that Tigre's rise with 5000 army (With Viscount Augue as the troop's supplement) and a Vanadis as his support that rival even the elite army of Brune, Roland has to gather the entire force to crush the "traitor". Aside from Thenadier and Roland, Ganelon's strategist, Gleast also begin to seek Ellen for her affiliation and offer Tigre for "protection". Meanwhile, Tigre's own army had added with more Viscount's troops. This time, Titta joined Tigre into Ellen's army as the army's medic and priest. Titta also begin her friendship with Ellen as she tell Ellen about Tigre's past rigors to become the Earl, and since he is now under Ellen's care she has nothing to worry about. Rim also began her affection towards Tigre after his rescue from the venom, yet she is unable to speak out her true feeling. This formation would soon giving birth of the Silver Meteor Army. Trivia ---Coming Soon-- Category:Battle